Just so you know
by lil'missmorbid97
Summary: "You've ruined my life happy!" I screamed at him throwing the glass of wine in my hand at him. "No Elena I never wanted to hurt you!" "Well guess what Damon! You did!" Something happened at family night something that might separate them forever.
1. Wake up Calls

**AN- before I start can we plz just pretend that Jenna hasn't been killed yet and doesn't know about vampires? Caroline is still a vamp though so it's set season 2.**

**Plus I really want to write a Vampire diaries Delena story. They are so great together.**

**Please review!**

**Thnkz- Ash**

**Wake up Calls**

**ELENA POV**

"My world has been turned upside down again..."

I woke up to someone reading to me. Strange, it sounded like it was coming straight from the pages of my diary.

"Stephan promised me something, and I am just so glad to have him..."

Wait that IS my diary! I shot up out of the bed, groaning at the stream of sunshine shining in my face.

Blindly I searched around to hit whoever was reading my diary."Oh come on Elena. You know you just LOVED that wake up call!" Damon smirked smugly at me.

I jumped at him but he easily moved out of the way.

"Give me the diary Damon!" I snarled through my teeth.

He shook his head, "Never"

Grabbing the glass of water behind me I crept up on him, "Give me it Damon"

He shook his head again,

"Fine" I smirked and threw the water at him.

He pouted, "Aww come on Elena this is Armani! Plus your diary is just so... Interesting."

I held my hand out still glaring, with a sigh Damon reluctantly handed it over.

I went to put it behind the frame of my painting whilst Damon moved to sit on the bed, taking his shirt off in the process.

"So why are you waking me up at, " I glanced over at the clock,(trying not to stare at his chest) it read 5:30am., "Half five in the morning Damon! ? Where's Stefan?"

He smirked, "Because it's so fun, and because we need to prepare for Family night! As for St. Stefan, he's playing with Bambi!"

I groaned at his enthusiasm, still wondering why we were having family night at the Boarding House and why Jenna agreed? "Stay here I need to shower." I grabbed my clothes and a towel. I turned back to face him hand on the doorknob,

"Oh and Damon please stay in here and DON'T try anything!" Jenna would kill me if he emerged out of my room in the morning shirtless.

He gave me a mock salute and ushered me into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I finished my shower and done my make up. Then I went out to see what we were going to do today,<p>

"So I think..." I was going to KILL him! The room was empty and my underwear was all over the place.

Quickly I picked it all up, stuffing it in my drawers and went downstairs, praying that Jenna or Jeremy weren't up.

Thankfully it was all quiet. "Damon I told you to stay upstairs," I shouted whilst I ran down the stairs

"Do you know how much trouble..." I turned round the corner, into the kitchen only to find everyone was staring at Damon,( who was still topless) and then me.

Also to make matters worse it was a full house, Even Alaric and bonnie were there!

Why were they all up so early I looked at the clock, 6:45, apparently I was in the shower for quite some time.

I blushed lightly, while Alaric tried to break the mood. "So ...uh ...good morning?"

Damon grinned, "Morning all! Looking forward to tonight!"

Jenna held her hand up fuming, "Elena we will talk about this later."

I nodded, "Excuse me" angrily I stomped over to Damon and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out the room kindly smiling at Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy.

"Could you let go Elena it kinda hurts."

I scoffed, "Hurts you my ass! What were you thinking!"

He smirked again, "I wasn't. Now come on grab your jacket we need to go out."

I didn't budge, "Oh come on Elena, they all know you wouldn't sleep with a 100 and something year old man! It's wrong you at least have brains, unlike Barbie!"

I giggled even though I shouldn't have because he just insulted Caroline, "But where are we going?"

"SHOPPING!" Damon screamed in a high girly voice and hand on his hip something that sounded and looked so funny on him I just had to laugh, soon he joined me and we left to go shopping.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why we are here Damon." I whined he had dragged me around so many men's designer shops in the last 2 hours than I had ever been in woman's shops and with Caroline as my friend that was a lot!<p>

"To buy stuff. Here I have an idea why don't we pick each others outfits for tonight and no matter what we HAVE to wear them."

I thought it over well this couldn't be that bad, "Fine."

He grinned ear to ear, "Great!" What had I just gotten into?

"Have fun Darling!" He shouted after he kissed my cheek.

Rolling my eyes, I walked further into the store we were in whilst Damon went... somewhere.

I went to the dress shirts first and picked out a simple blue one and then went to get some black slacks. Just as i was about to pick i pair i decided against it and went to the jeans instead.

Once i had picked out a pair of black jeans I thought of how to pay for them. Just then i got a text from Damon **Use my Credit card.- D xxx**

I smiled, it was just like he read my mind.

* * *

><p>I met up with Damon outside a little cafe. "Here's your card." I handed it over to Damon with a smile.<p>

I smiled up at me, "Your welcome, here's your outfit."

I took the bags from him, "Yours"

He took them, "Want an ice cream?"

"Would love one"

He then called over a waiter and i asked for Vanilla and he asked for dark chocolate chip. Finally we got it.

"Kinda fits you, dark chocolate."

He smiled, "How?"

"People think it's so bitter, Devils chocolate. But it turns out to be a rich, warm, chocolate. An acquired taste. Just like you. Your dark chocolate, and I like Dark chocolate."

"Yes Elena your the only person who sees the true me, and of course i'm your secret pleasure, your temptation."

It kinda made me feel uncomfortable, so to break the tension i shoved my cone in his face. "Oh your so for it Elena", he shoved his cone in my face.

I squealed, "Damon!" As an afterthought i tied the ice cream on my face, "Mmmm absolutely de-licious!"

"Yours isn't that bad either. Now come on lets go and get ready to PARTY!"

* * *

><p>I was freaking out. Honestly I felt like screaming and killing Damon at the same time, he picked something that looked innocent but turned out to be horrifically well... Katherine-ish.<p>

Sure it was only Super skinny black jeans, blue top and leather boots.

But the jeans hugged me a bit too much, the top was Backless and the boots had at least a 4 and a half inch heel !

So right now I was pacing up and down my bedroom, and occasionally tossing back a shot of Tequila. Realising just how much I had to drink I stopped and smiled cruelly, if Damon wanted me to look like Katherine then so be it.

I pulled on the jeans and top and boots. Putting the finishing touches to my make up and curled my hair.

When I and finished I grabbed my purse made sure I had my cell and keys, and lip gloss in it and pulled my leather jacket on and ran down stairs.

Just wait till he sees me, he'll wish I never agreed to let him pick my clothes.

**Well there is the first chapter, hope it wasn't too bad. Sorry if I spell something wrong thanks.**

- Ash


	2. Tuck in!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now lets get to the new chapter**.

_**Tuck in!**_

Elena POV

I pulled up at the boarding house with a smirk on my face, I couldn't wait to see Damon's face.

I ran up to the house the smirk still fixed on my face. Stefan opened door and greeted me with a face like thunder. "Hello Stef!" I giggled and kissed his cheek.

I went towards the lounge when Stefan grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. I smiled it felt nice to finally have a quiet moment alone.

Not that it lasted long...

"Jesus Elena you look..." I heard Damon say from behind me.

I broke this kiss and turned to Damon smirking. He was looking me up and down casually sipping the bourbon he had in his hands., "Exactly how you wanted me to look?" I sneered before walking pass him grabbing the glass from him.

"I was gonna say beautiful but Hey! Whatever floats your flipping boat sweetheart!" I he shouted at my retreating form.

I just flipped him off and went to sit with the others in the lounge.

I went over to fill up another glass of Scotch for my self. They were still staring, "What?" I snapped at them.

Caroline cleared her throat first, before smiling at me. "You are looking _HAWT _girl!"

I grinned at her, and took a sip of scotch. "I know."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Your acting like Damon. Hell your even dressed like him."

Just then Stefan and Damon entered the room," You guys can we go to the table, Dinner will be served shortly"

Everyone started to head towards the dinning room. "Elena I'll take your jacket." Stefan kindly offered.

I shook my head, "No thank you I'm feeling a little cold"

"Bet" Coughed Damon, everyone looked at him, why did he just cough? "What?" he asked

I looked at him coldly before taking another drink, liquid courage. "Fine!" I snarled at him, "Your such a kid Damon.!"

I ripped the Jacket off and shoved into Stefan's arms before stomping off to the kitchen. It wasn't long before Damon joined me.

"I love this top on you, and your attitude tonight is just making me crazy." He whispered in my ear his hands drawing patterns on my back.

I shivered, before turning towards him. "Where's Stefan?"

"At the dinner table."

I smiled, "Okay!" Before trying get out from underneath Damon's arms. But he refused to let me go I was trapped between him and the counter top.

"We are all alone." He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my lips.

I looked at him from under my lashes, "Well... we better hurry and get back to the busy dinner table."

He smirked, "Not without a proper welcome." Then he done something I wasn't prepared for he leaned in and roughly pressed his lips to mine.

Without even thinking I responded. Fireworks going off in my head, this was way different from any of Stefan's kisses. His were slow and shy. Damon's were just... wow.

He was bold and fuelled with passion. Kissing him just felt right.

But then Ric came bursting into the room interrupting us in the middle of what may have just been the best kiss in my life.. He cleared his throat, "Emmm... Dinner. Just came to get wine."

I blushed crimson, as he grabbed two bottles of wine and scuffled out of the kitchen. I frowned and shoved Damon off me, "I have a boyfriend Damon, Your brother."

Then I left the kitchen leaving silence and Damon behind me...

"Why are dressed like that Elena?" Asked Jenna

I looked at her puzzled, "Dressed like what Jenna?"

She frowned, "Damon-ish." I sighed deeply at the mention of the man in front of me. The dinner had been so well so far, except from the awkward silences between me and Damon.

Damon huffed, "What's wrong with what's she's wearing. I mean I have good taste in fashion."

I kicked him under the table, "Well he did pick the outfit for me Jenna."

"YES!" Shouted Jeremy as Ric reluctantly handed him over a $10 dollar bill. Nearly everyone's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Well everyone except Caroline, Jer, Ric , Damon and myself

"He. What!" Shrieked Jenna, "And you agreed to wear it! Your dressed like a prostitute!"

"Or Katherine" I mumbled under my breath. This time Damon kicked me.

"Well it was fair, I picked her's she picked mine. We had some ice cream, and an ice cream fight. She compared me to dark chocolate and we came home."

"Your crazy Elena." Stefan spoke for the first time at the table, well to me.

"You missed the first bit Damon." Bonnie Sneered.

"What first bit?" Stefan question.

I tried to tell Bonnie to shut up, wildly gesturing to her from across the table. "Nothing Stefan just the bit where Damon Squealed Shopping in a girly voice."

At this everyone started to laugh breaking the tension in the room.

Damon looked at me with moody eyes, "Why did you tell them that!" He whined

I rolled my eyes and gently patted his knee with my foot. He grinned at me deviously as he started to tickle my bare feet with his socked ones.

Finally the conversation went back to normal as I grinned at Damon behind my wine glass. I tapped his legs and he responded.

They were happy that no one knew about their game of footsie under the table, or they moment they were currently sharing...

Damon POV (**oh yay!)**

I kissed Elena.

Even though the dinner party was over and St. Stefan and Elena were currently asleep upstairs. That thought was running through his head over and over again. Kinda like a broken record.

Also it was real, no angry statement or doppelgänger high jinx.. It. Was. Elena.

Just then he heard someone moving upstairs and opening drawers.

"Hello Elena." I could hear her sneaking out of the door or trying to.

"Sorry Damon, I was just leaving. Jenna called me she said I need to get home, her and Ric had a fight and she sounded really upset."

Wow missed that, I must have been really deep in thought."Wait before you go, I wanted to thank you, for tonight."

She smiled kindly at me, "Damon." She shyly whispered, "Stefan said something upstairs and I wondered if it was true."

"Well what is it?" What could have Stefan said that had left her so puzzled she had to ask me.

"It's about you drinking my blood, Damon."

"Oh _that_. Stefan could do it you know."

"It doesn't feel right with him, it's painful, uncomfortable. When I kissed you earlier I felt totally different and I just wondered if it felt right with you."

"Lets find out."

Her blood was amazing, the sweetest nectar I've ever tasted. I never wanted to stop, but I managed to pull away.

She stood up and started to sway, he'd taken too much. He quickly bit his wrist and shoved it in her mouth. Bambi's Bff wouldn't like the sight of his Girlfriend fainted in his brothers arms.

She gladly accepted, drinking deeply. He had to stop her before she drained _him _dry.

She stood up and wiped her lips. "Thank you Damon" She whispered before kissing my cheek and walking out of the door.

This was the best night of his life.

Elena POV

When I pulled into my driveway I was still smiling.

Me and Damon just drank each others blood.

I laughed at how ridiculous it sounded but then thought of the amazing experience and then remembered why I was smiling.

"Jenna!" I called out. It was all silent. I shook my head she must have went to bed.

I walked into my bedroom looking forward to sleeping.. I turned on the light and froze. In front of me was Damon and Katherine.

Katherine was smiling holding a stake whilst Damon was groaning in pain.

He currently was lying on my floor in a pool of blood with a stake in his stomach and another in the right side of his chest.

"Oh my god! Damon!" I yelled running towards him, but unfortunately Katherine had other plans.

She grabbed me by the neck and pulled my hair. Ouch. "Don't move pretty boy or Miss Copycat Gilbert will get her neck snapped."

Like Damon would listen to her.

"You wouldn't have the guts." He replied snarkly and and ripped the stakes from his stomach and chest.

That wiped the smirk right off the little bitches face. "Don't test me Damon. Now don't move or I'll snap. Her. Neck!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "We all know you won't."

"I will!" She shrieked.

"Fine then," He challenged her, "Do it!"

So she did...

**UH OH! So a lot happened this chapter, ELENA KISSED DAMON, THEN they drank each others blood!**

**THEN Damon encouraged Katherine to snap Elena's neck. And now she's... dead. Ah.**

**Please review. No review's no chapters ;) -ASH**


	3. Chapter 3Consiquences

**AU:- Okay been a long time anno but stuff has been happening in the Family and i'm trying to juggle a lot of things right now. But enjoy the Chapter, the song for this one is "We don't eat" by ****James Vincent McMorrow. And "Already Over" BY Red**

**Damon POV**

It happened all so quick, as soon as Katerine snapped Elena's neck I ran forward stake in hand but Katherine moved out of the way. I caught Elena just before she fell.

"Elena, Sweetie, Come on wake up... Wake up Elena! You -You- You can't do this! You can't-!" I don't ever cry but I here I was sitting chocking on my sobs holding a dead Elena in my arms.

I tried feeding her my blood, hoping it'd work. Then I remebered that she had some earlier and when she woke up she'd hate me. She wouldn't Talk to me, be my friend, love me.

I thought of the time we never had together, how we bonded over our trip to Georgia and how as time went on, I realised I loved her, but she'd never know

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to rise. I don't know how long I lay there rocking her in my arms, but then when I was about to go and tell the bad news. Elena shot up gasping. "Damon! Damon!" she screamed.<p>

"Oh my God Elena, Oh thank God your alive." I held her face in my hands, kissing it all over.

"Katherine, killed me Damon.!"

"I know Elena"

"She killed me Damon, but how come I woke up? I didn't have-" She stopped looking at me for an explanation.

"The blood Elena, My blood woke you up." I whispered.

She wrenched herself out of my arms and ran away before I could stop her. I needed to get her back the sun! She's going to be fried in a minute and she'll be craving blood!

I needed to find her and Fast!

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

Why did this have to happen to me? A vampire.

Now there are so many things I can't do, like have children or grow old with my family surrounding me. My life was nothing to me now.

This is horrible, I feel so tiered and weak. My eyes hurt and I feel like my body's on fire. I feel like I need something, but I don't know what it is.

I ran deeper into the forest, trying to find shade. All the noises were distracting, the leaves swaying noisily. I felt like I could feel the whole atmosphere.

I heard I twig snap behind me, I turned around only to meet a camper . She smiled awkwardly, "Hi do you need somewhere to camp?"

"I- ummm-..." I couldn't look at her all I seen was her pulse, the smell of her blood tempting me.

She moved closer, "Are you sure your okay?"

I turned away, "I, yes. Please don't come any closer." I pleaded without looking at her.

She still moved forward, closer and closer.

I slowly felt my eyes changing and a pain shooting through my jaw, my fangs brushing my lips I looked up, focusing on her blood.

"OMG! Your eyes, your teeth your a monster!" She screamed

"Yes." I whispered before pouncing. My teeth tore into her throat the warm ,wet ,sticky blood pouring out. I drank deeply till nothing was left. I finished with a satisfied sigh, but I was still hungry.

"More!" I growled before going back to the camp-site.

"Hello, Marie is that you?" Asked a man

"No it's me!" I whispered popping out from behind a tree.

He jumped, "Boo!" I giggled before creeping towards him.

"W-W-What- Do you want?" He asked his voice shaking.

"Blood!" I pounced on him and drained him dry in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

I needed to find Elena. I figured she left the two corpses in the forest, so I buried them. Following her scent back to the Boarding House?

I opened the door, "Hello anybody home!"

Stefan answered immediately, "Are you feeling okay Damon, it's just you asked if we were home?"

I rolled my eyes, "Is Elena here?"

His eyes narrowed, "Why."

I stared at him, "Really Stefan? Why? I'll tell you why because she's-"

"Hi Damon!" Elena chirped from behind Stefan, "I was just telling Stefan about Katherine s little visit and that's why I was covered in blood."

I smiled, "Do you guys not have to go to school?"

"I was just going, but Elena doesn't feel up to it cause of last night so can you watch her?" Stefan asked

"Well yeah but-"

"Okay bye!" He kissed Elena's cheek before climbing into his car and driving away. I waited till he was out of sight before grabbing elena's shirt, "Right you, spill."

She pulled me inside before fiddling about. "NOW! Elena!

"I killed someone Damon, I took 2 lives and I still want more. I can't do so many things I wanted to do, I can't go out in the daylight, I can't be Normal so yeah I feel Fan- Freaking-Tastic! Thanks for asking!"

I sighed , "Elena-"

"No it's true Damon, What's the point?" She whispered.

I walked over to the liquor cabinet and got a bourbon for me and a glass of wine for her. Before we sat down. I handed her the glass,

"Tell me what happened Elena."...

**Okay then cliffy (rubbish one but) OMG can't believe that next weeks the MID-SEASON FINALE OF SEASON 3! **

**Last episodes last scene was so cute though, when he's just watching her sleep before it goes dark. Thts cute! They need to kiss!**

**Anyways, Reviews at LEAST 3 reviews per chapter. No reviews no chappy!**

**-Thnkz ASH :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Hatred

**Okay I said 3 reviews but I got like 2 ! Any ways i'll give u a new chappie cause am awesome.**

**Previously : **_I walked over to the liquor cabinet and got a bourbon for me and a glass of wine for her. Before we sat down. I handed her the glass, __"Tell me what happened Elena."_

**Chapter 4**

**Hatred**

**Elena**

"I just lost control. I tried though Damon, really hard, but I couldn't resist!" I pleaded with him he needed to see that I wasn't a monster, I didn't chose to kill those hikers.

"I know and I'm not blaming you. It doesn't matter to me if you killed a couple of people, it's _natural_."

I sighed, "But you don't care that to you it's only another human. To me it's people that matter. I feel like am going insane. My sanity is slowly slipping away and I just- I feel like screaming, but want blood but I think that's wrong so I don't want to feel that! Just help me _please _Damon" I finished

He scooted closer, Hugging me, I buried myself into his chest, smelling his musky scent "I won't leave you Elena. I don't think I ever could" I felt his lips on my head kissing it gently. "Things will be better now."

I sat up, "Better? How, Damon because I can't see what is so great about this!"

"Well now you don't have to worry about dying...that much. Oh and you don't need that much sleep. You also-"

"Can't look at my friends and family without feeling the urge to kill them. I can't grow old with the one I love-"

"Stephan was never going to grow old Elena" He whispered

"I know Damon! But _I _had the change in life to be a mother and have a house and get a job. NOW I CAN'T! MY LIFE IS RUINED, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I started punching him furiously.

Now he was angry, "HOW was it MY fault Elena? I didn't change you, I didn't SNAP YOUR NECK! You still have a chance to be happy with Stefan!" He yelled from across the room.

Suddenly feeling I evil I shouted back, "Yeah! Your right, At least I won't spend ETERNITY _ALONE_!"

He Flinched at that, hurt crossing his face, " I wish I could tell you I hated you but I _can't" _ he whispered to me desperately suddenly appearing in front of my face.

I took a sharp breath in, before realising what he was trying to do, I shoved with such a force that he hit the wall opposite, "You've ruined my life Damon! _HAPPY?" _I threw the glass of wine at him_._

He stood up, shirt soaking "I never wanted to _hurt _you Elena." he whispered, his face screwing up hurt by my words.

Suddenly feeling calmer I spoke softly, "Well guess what Damon! You did!"

I turned on my heel to leave before he was in front of my face again, his hands gripped the sides of my face forcing me to look into his eyes. "Please don't leave me like this Elena, I don't want us to fight."

"Well you shouldn't have killed me" then I was suddenly alerted by Stefan's presence

"What's going on? I heard shouting." He asked.

I broke away from Damon's gaze to see a very suspicious Stefan standing there, "Nothing unusual, me and Damon were just yelling at each other... again"

"This true Damon? What happened to your shirt?" what didn't he believe me?

"Yes and Elena threw a glass of wine at me"

"Right, come on Elena lets go back to bed" He turned around to leave.

"Actually Stefan, I'm going to go home. I don't feel that great." I gave him a kiss on the lips and walked to the door.

"Night Elena" Damon called

"Whatever Damon." I stepped out into the night, and I felt so Alive. A smirk grew across my face, and I didn't need to sleep, I just need a little blood.

I walked towards my car, before I felt someone Grab me, covering my mouth so I didn't scream.

I started to struggle but this person that was obviously a vampire was stronger than me. I felt my canines grow larger, noting that it didn't hurt as much now. And bit their hand.

"Ow! Elena, that's sore." the voice yelled, who I recognised as Damon. I was about to extract my teeth but his blood was _amazing._

I had only taken one drag before he pulled me off him, "Do you mind, how would you feel if I started sucking your blood?"

I licked the blood off my lips, "Well I don't know about me but you would enjoy it"

He rolled his eyes, "Come on get inside."

I smirked, "Nope, can't order me around now."

This time he was the one that smirked, "I kind- of can actually you see now that your sired to me. Ow your not going home you'll drain Jenna and Co. dry"

He dragged me inside, and headed down for the cellar, "No please not down there can't I just sleep in a spare room."

"You might go all physco lady again during the night."

I yanked my arm out of his grip, "Very funny, can I just sleep in your bed."

"Well I don't know Elena, though I have been trying to get you in there for a while but I don't think it'll be as fun if your angry with me."

I wanted to wipe that little smirk off his face, "I promise not to Rape you during the night if that's what your worried about."

"Harty har har. When did you become such a comedian?"

"When I was killed." I said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Ouch. Right this way" He started to lead me upstairs past Stefan's room and four other rooms before Damon opened a door.

"Welcome to my humble abode." It was very nice, dark oak bed frame and silk white sheets. Shelves with books on them a desk covered in pictures and Leather journals. Although I found it a little weird that the bath room had no door and that the shower had no glass around it.

"It's amazing" I whispered in awe.

"I know, right so here's one of my shirts you can sleep in, you can get changed in the bathroom."

"The 'bathroom' has no doors"

"I'll turn my back." I sighed and slipped on the shirt as fast as I could. And folded my clothes on the chair next to the bed.

"Right hop in Elena" Damon whispered seductively

I smirked and sauntered over to the bad swaying my hips, before yelling, "Okay!" and jumping on the silkiness called his bed sheets.

"Night Damon."

"Goodnight Elena."

**There you go be happy! I was going to leave it at the bit where Damon grabs her but I didn't see the point.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fixing You

**Okay so it's been a long while, but i've had some personal stuff going on. Right now I'm not to happy with TVD so lets return to our happier world of TVD.**

**Damon **

When I woke up I noticed three things. One- It was still dark out. This ment that i had been woken up during the night. This had never Ever happened to me as a vampire or a human.

Two- Someone was in my house. And rummaging around, was that growling? I listened... no heartbeat, so that explained the growling.

Three- Elena was not by my side. This was a whole big problem itself. I quickly slipped on my jeans , grabbed the stake I kept under my bed and vamp speeded downstairs. The noises were a lot louder down here. The Vampire seemed to be in the basement. I held my breathe and crept like a hunter catching it's prey towards the basement.

The door was slightly ajar and blood-bags were carelessly thrown about the place. 'Oh god' I silently groaned, 'St. Stefan better not be on the human Blood again'.

I sighed and then lowered the stake. "Stefan. Come on out. You can't handle anything other than bunnie blood."

The vampire Turned to face me. Snarling, but crying at the same time. The blood on it's face was covering it from practically head to toe. Did he really turn her into this monster. Was it his fault?

"Help me Damon. It hurts so much! I just want to shut it all out. The pain, the hunger, The guilt!" She cried.

The stake dropped with a clatter, I took her into my arms, "Just hold on okay. I'm going to help you through this. Just don't flick the switch."

And with that he took her into his arms and took her upstairs to clean herself. Before rocking her to sleep.

JSYK-JSYK-JSYK-JSYK

**Elena **

When I woke up I felt miserable. I ached all over and didn't know how to feel. It was dark in Damon's room but I could see perfectly. The curtains were all closed as she would fry in the sun light.

I wished I could be out there, just like I was less than 24 hours ago. I looked into the mirror and shut my eyes thinking of the sun.

_I sat back and smiled into the sun. It was so _warm._ In fact it was so warm that she could practically feel herself tan. The sand was in-between her toes, and in the distance her dad, boyfriend and little brother were building a bonfire. _

_It had been a perfect day, well for her anyway. Bonnie was feeling Ill and Caroline was in a bad mood because she got sunburnt for the first time ever and it 'hurt'. But other than that good. Her and Matt hadn't had a fight in days, her parents didn't mind that the sherriff had to take her home after she got in a fight with Stacy McMillan at party last night._

"_Come on Elena!" Shouted Caroline running towards me scowling._

"_What?" I asked I'd been so focused on my on thoughts I hadn't even realised she had asked me a question._

"_We are going to the pier with your mom and Bonnie for a little girl talk. You know," She deliberately spoke louder, "Away from any eavesdroppers we might have!"_

"_Oh please Caroline! Give it a rest, it was _one_ time!" Matt shouted from beside my dad._

"_You were still listening Matthew Donovan!" My mom giggled like a school girl._

"_Oh remember that time when we were little Elena and we were having a sleepover and Care was sick so me and you decide to try and surprise her with the little mermaid and a get well soon card!" Bonnie Grinned_

_She laughed, "Yes and Jer was listening and blabbed to Care and we wouldn't talk to him for A week straight!"_

I turned away from the mirror I was staring at, Daydreaming.

Then they all laughed. Those were the good times. The ones where her parents were still there, and there lives were drama free. The days when she could walk into the sunlight

**Damon**

I watched her as she hunched over and cried. I would fix her and to do that I had to get her a daylight ring.

I took out my phone and called Bonnie, "You need to come over but tell no-one. Just bring your witch cookbook and no vervain or stakes."

"Why?"

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret, you can't tell _anyone..."_

"What is it Damon."

I sighed, Elena's going to kill me. "It's Elena, Bonnie. She's- She's a vampire."

I snapped the phone shut, and turned around only to see Elena flying at me.

Knew she was going to kill me...

**JSYK- That's the Titles initials. Just incase.**

**This is a really depressing chapter, but hey the music had a big influence. I was listeing to John's Walk from the film INK.**

**If there are any grammatical and spelling mistakes, please inform me.**

**Okay so I need reviews People. Thanks for reading! ;P**


	6. Chapter 6 Regret

**Okay it's been a little over a month but I have exams so please have mercy ?**

**CHAPTER SIX- REGRET**

Damon POV

I shut my eyes and braced myself for the beating I was going to receive off her. Instead, much to my surprise, I felt her warm arms wrap themselves around my waist, and she nuzzled my chest. I shut my eyes enjoying this moment. For once I returned the hug. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and pressed my face to her hair. With a sigh and a smile of satisfaction, I smelt my shampoo on her hair.

"Thank you, Damon. This means a lot to me." She looked up at me her brown doe eyes pulling me in.

"It's okay. I just wanted to make you happy. I knew by the look on our face that you wanted nothing more but to be out there."

It really wasn't a problem, maybe they could have a picnic and enjoy the sunlight. Or should he just wait till the movie was being played in the town square, as a summer treat to all the kids. Or both.

"What are you thinking about?" She muttered

"Nothing" I smirked, "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot."

She gently slapped my chest, "Whatever Fabio, or maybe you should be my Romeo ? Forbidden lovers"

"More like Beauty and the Beast"

For once she didn't giggle at my awesome joke but frowned up at me instead. "Really?"

"I'm joking. I'd love to think of you as my Juliet. Except prettier." I smiled down at her before looking down at her lips. She was gorgeous, I bent down slowly and kissed her. It felt different now she was a vampire. There was no rush, now that we had eternity to love each other. It was slow and passionate. A kiss of true love.

We were panting as we pulled away. "So what do we do now?" I asked her

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

And with that she pulled me to her and we kissed hungrily. Teeth mashed and tongues battle against each other. She ripped off my shirt and kissed me once more. Before pushing me onto the bed. No words were needed, as we gazed at each other lovingly.

It would never end. Until the doorbell rang. God-damn witch!

I got another shirt out of my wardrobe and went to answer the door. "Come on Elena. Bonnie's here."

"Damon," Her voiced softly called behind me, " We can't do this again, I don't want to hurt Stefan. Where is Stefan by the way?"

I sighed, of course, "Hunting, but he'll be back soon so we need to hurry." And with that I went to answer the door.

Elena's POV

I quickly slipped on my shirt and ran downstairs at super speed. What was I thinking. What about Stefan? Now I was a vampire,would I ever get used to it? The constant need for Damon- no not for Damon- for Stefan. I sniffed the air, and ran into the parlour. Watching as Bonnie started chanting a spell. Now as a vampire I felt the air fill up with what seemed like an electric charge. Enchanted I walked into the room.

Bonnie stopped when she seen me. She stared at me long and hard, "Elena. Is it true?"

I ran up to her and hugged her, feeling comfort in her arms. Not for long though as she pushed me away, looking at me with disgust. My smile faltered.

"You've killed Elena. People, _Innocent _people."

My eyes filled with tears, "I just couldn't help it Bon. I was in transition and once I started I couldn't stop. The need was too much."

She smiled sympathetically, "It's okay Elena. I understand, But soon you won't have to hurt any more humans, because you'll be on animal blood."

Damon cleared his throat, "We don't know that yet."

Bonnie glared at him, "Yes we do. Elena is not going to be just like you. She's not going to compel and use and kill. She's not going to drink from Humans"

Damon's eyes flashed in anger, "You can't take that decision away from her."

This time I growled, "_She _is standing right here. Plus I do believe Bonnie is here for a reason. So please can we just get on with it."

She smiled at me, "Of course Elena. Now do you have something for me to spell."

Damon nodded, "Yes, this bracelet has a lapis lazuli in it."

Bonnie nodded and took it from him. Before starting to chant. I walked up to Damon. "Where did you get the bracelet from?"

His fingers twined with mine, "It was my mothers. I'd like you to have it, as something to remember me by."

I kissed his cheek, "Thank you again, I know your mother ment a lot to you. Plus i'll have you so I won't need a reminder."

He smiled at me with adoration, "I can't keep hanging around with my brother and his girlfriend forever."

A awkward silence fell between us and we waited silently for Bonnie to finish. Finally she smiled at us, "All done. Here you go Elena."

I thanked her and asked her to clip it to my wrist. I opened a curtain and let the sunlight shine through. Cautiously I stuck my hand in the rays. And breathed a sigh of relief as I didn't burn.

"Thank you Bonnie." I smiled

She smiled in return, "Well if that's all, i'll be leaving. See you soon Lena."

"Bye Bon." I whispered as she walked away.

I turned to Damon again, and took a deep breath. "Listen Damon, i'm sorry for making out with you this morning and then regret doing it but it's Stefan we're talking about. I'm ment to be kissing him not you."

His face masked his pain well but his eyes told another story, "Elena, I get that okay. How it's Stefan and it's always going to be him. But what we have shared, not just last night and this morning. Everything we've shared. The loss, the pain, the happiness, the fear. All of that yet you'd still come running to me not Stefan. Not anyone else. _Me. _So if you think I can just forget all that then your mistaken. And I know you won't forget about it too. Not ever. So think about that Elena when your kissing Stefan. Does he kiss you the way I do. Protect you the way I do. _Love you the way I do?"_

Tears that had been threatening to spill over did now. "I need to tell him I'm a vampire Damon. Then sooner rather than later, I have to make my choice."

I walked up to him then and held his face in my hands, before leaning to press a soft kiss to his lips. Just as I was about to kiss him again, he stopped me.

"You'll regret it." He smiled Sadly

I stood shocked, I was unbelievable, I just contradicted myself. "I'm sorry Damon. Ummm... Wanna go with me to tell Stefan? I'm scared he'll hurt me."

He smiled at me gently, "Sure. Telling your boyfriend your a vampire isn't easy."

"What?" Came a voice behind us, "Your a vampire?"

I clutched onto Damon's hand, "Stefan" ….

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Oh no's So now Stefan sorta knows and Elena is turning into the show elena. It kinda hurt me (and i'm pretty sure Damon too) that she kinda ignored the fact that she kissed Damon last episode. And how tear jerking was Damon's goodbye to Ric? I was crying!**

**I listened to a lot of Hammock for this Chapter. Please Review REVIEW REVIEW!**

**and sorry for any mistakes!**

**-Ash x**


	7. Chapter 7 Edge of Night

**Please Don't kill me? Thank you for the reviews. OMG how sad was the S3 finale. For all you DE fans in doubt don't worry. This is part of Delena's journey, Elena was a human, who couldn't handle such a strong love with Damon. But now hopefully turning, will give her time to grow, to learn. Maybe she'll realise what true love is. Don't lose hope.**

**DISCLAMER- As much as I try, I don't and Never will own TVD. Character's all belong to L. , and The CW. However the plot is mine.**

_**CHAPTER 7- Edge of Night**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

"Stefan, I can explain. We were going to tell you but I just got scared." He's going to hate me, was all I could think.

"When?" He growled.

I opened and closed my mouth, words seemed to escape me, as I tried to tell him the story of me and Damon's night-time... 'Activities'.

Damon cleared his throat, and put his hand on my shoulder. "This morning, when I went to take Elena shopping she was in the shower and she fell and slipped and broke her arm, and cut her leg."

What?

"So I went rushing, in and gave her my blood, because I didn't think that anything bad would happen. Then Jenna called her, she was crying and asked for Elena to go home. So she did but I texted Ric to see if he and Jenna had fought. He said no, so sensing something was wrong I Went over to her's. Katherine's back Stefan, she was Elena's house, and she staked me so I was defenceless. Snapped Elena's neck, then Elena woke up killed one or two humans, got sun protection. And that's it." Damon finish smiling.

Why had he lied? Because it would Kill Stefan, if he knew what had happened. I decided I would go along with it. What Stefan doesn't know won't hurt him.

"This true Elena. You really are a vampire who killed those poor humans?" Stefan queried

I nodded my eyes filling with tears, "I didn't mean it Stefan. I just lost it, you know?"

He smiled at me sadly and brought in for a hug. I put my arms around him, sinking into his comforting. This reminded of poor old Elena. The girl who just lost her parents, the girl who almost died with them.

But I wasn't that girl any more. I had grown older, learned more about love, but this, what I had with Stefan. It was nothing like mine and Damon's relationship.

* * *

><p>Later that night I lay in the bed of the guest room. Thinking about Stefan and Damon. Stefan was so safe, comfortable, everything I needed after my parents death. His love was pure, he'd always respect me. Be good for me.<p>

But when I was Damon it just consumed me. I changed him and somehow he changed me too. He challenges me, makes me question my life. My choices. What we had was a Dangerous yet passionate adventure, but I wasn't ready for it. He was either the best thing for me, or the worst.

Sighing, I shut my eyes and let sleep wash over me.

_I was currently standing less than 10 feet away from my sophomore self, after the bonfire. The one that made me decide to dump Matt. The ones my parents picked me up from the night they died._

_I walked closer, and watched as I talked to Bonnie on the phone, waiting for my parents when suddenly there was I whoosh and I looked up. I let out a sharp gasp._

"_Katherine." Standing in front of my sixteen year old self was Damon Salvatore._

_Slightly uncomfortable other Elena spoke, looking around "Ummm, no. I'm Elena"_

_Damon nodded in realisation. "Oh. You just look-" he trailed off._

_The other Elena looked at him in question._

"_I'm sorry. You just, really remind me of someone... I'm Damon."_

"_Not to be rude or anything Damon but it's kinda creepy that your out here in the middle of nowhere."_

_Damon almost scoffed, "Your one to talk. Your out here all by yourself."_

_The naive younger me looked at Damon like he was crazy, "It's mystic falls, nothing bad ever happens here." _

_Oh I was stupid, Damon scoffed and an awkward silence settled over us._

_Trying to break it younger Elena spoke. "I -uh- got into a fight. With my boyfriend"_

_Damon looked at her-me curiously, "'Bout what?" Then realising that was rude, "May I ask?"_

_Younger me shook her head, "Life, future. He's got it all mapped out."_

"_You don't want it?"_

"_I don't know what I want." Ah my famous catchphrase._

"_Well that's not true." He put his arms out and dropped them. "You want what everybody wants"_

_Younger me smiled, in a flirty way. "What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"_

_Damon laughed, and smiled. "Hmm! Well lets just say I've been around for a long time." Didn't she know. "I've learned a few things."_

_The younger me smiled my eyes telling him to challenge me, "So Damon. Tell me. What is it that I want?"_

_Ugh I looked like Katherine there. Damon started to walk towards me. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and Adventure. And maybe even a little danger."_

"_So what do you want?"_

_Damon sighed, looking lost for words. There was the toot of a car horn behind me. I turned around there was my parents. I smiled as I seen there faces._

"_That's my parents." Younger me smiled and turned round to Damon to wish him good night._

_He was standing very close to the younger me. He looked deep into my eyes, "I want you to get everything your looking for. But right now I want you to forget this ever happened. Can't have anyone knowing I'm in town yet." He looked at me one last time. "Goodnight Elena."_

_And the he was gone. _

* * *

><p><em>Just as I thought it was over I was taken to my bedroom, the day Damon and Stefan had rescued me from Rose, Elijah and Trevor. The day before y necklace was suddenly on my neck again.<em>

_Damon was sitting at my window when I walked in, "Cute PJ's"_

_I sighed not in the mood for Damon, "I'm tired Damon."_

_He got up and walked towards me holding my necklace in the air. "Brought you this."_

_I looked at him in shock, "I thought that was gone?"_

_He shook his head. I smiled with gratitude. And reached out for it. "Thank you" He pulled it away._ _This can't be good. "Please give it back."_

_Damon looked at her, "I just have to say something"_

_Panicking I took at step back as he took one forward. "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"_

_He looked deep in thought. "Well-" He stuttered and looked at me. "Because what 'm about to say, is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."_

_This was very worrying, "Damon. Don't go there."_

_He took another step towards me, "No I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it."_

_I stayed silent, waiting to hear what he was about to say. "__**I love you Elena. **__And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does."_

_He moved closer, at first I thought he'd kiss me, but instead he placed a tender kiss upon my forehead. He stroked my hair, "God I wish you didn't have to forget this."_

_I looked at him with silent questions, our gazes locked, and he started to compel me. "But you do..." A tear slipped down his cheek. _

_I blinked, there was a whoosh. And he was gone. _

I woke up with a gasp. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. They were both tears of joy and Anger. How could he make me forget? Was he really that stupid, or selfless? Well I guess we would never know, well not until we were alone.

As quietly as I could, I padded through to Damon's bedroom and Lay under his covers. Inhaling his scent.

And then for the second time that night, I closed my eyes and let sleep carry me.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

Currently me and Ric were sitting, drowning our sorrows in Bourbon. Alaric was babbling on about poor Jenna after the big bad Katherine and how I was very irresponsible for sharing blood with Elena and making out with her. Twice.

For the 100th time that night some chick was practically sitting on me trying to hit on me. Actually now I thought about it I was pretty hungry. And all this talking about Elena's delicious blood was making me thirsty. I interrupted Ric's rant."Two minutes Ric." I turned to the girl beside me. "Wanna go outside?"

She nodded eagerly. Ric punched him in the arm. "Seriously, your taking her home to have sex with you?"

I scoffed, "No, I'm just hungry. But now you mention it, since Andy left, I've only had hot make out sessions with your vampire step-daughter."

Ric shoved him "I want to see you back in here in 10 minutes."

I bowed at him mockingly, "Yes master."

I lead the girl outside and we walked down the alley. I looked at her seductively. "So what's your name?"

"Sophie." She whispered, staring it my lips. Should be Slut.

" Well, Sophie. Your not going to scream, or run. Infact your going to enjoy this." I compelled her, time to get the fact that I let Elena walk all over me, again all out.

I flashed my fangs at her, and grinned evilly before sinking my teeth into her neck. Drank deeply, why didn't Elena want me. I kept on drinking. What did Stefan have that I didn't. Was it because he was so fucking good all the time? Because he never compelled her to forget anything.

God I was so fucking angry with her, with myself. I kept drinking and drinking. Getting angrier and angrier until. SNAP ! I broke poor Sophie's neck. "Whoops." I picked her body up and walked over to my car, whistling a tune. I shoved her in my trunk and went to get Ric.

He looked behind me. "Where's the girl?"

"Sent her home. Now come on, Lets go to my house." God I sounded like a little boy.

I walked out to my car with Ric following behind. We jumped in, "Just gotta take a little detour first." I explained

I drove us off into the forest, Alaric looked at me suspiciously. "Damon, what have you done?"

"What makes you think I've done something?" Did I really look that obvious.

I popped the trunk, and threw a shovel to Ric. "Get digging" I pulled out Sophie and threw her to the ground with a slight smirk.

Alaric growled at me, "You killed her Damon? What the fuck man?"

I looked over at him, "She was all over me, and I was pissed, she was asking for it."

I went to my trunk and brought out some gasoline and pulled out my lighter. Always prepared was me. I poured the gasoline over her and set her alite.

"So if your burning her, why am I digging?" Ric asked

I turned to look at him, was he really that stupid. "It's called covering my tracks. You of all people should know how to do that."

"Dick" I heard him mutter

I put away my supply's and picked up the charred body and threw it in the deep hole Ric had dug. We covered it up and set off on our merry way.

"You know, I'm always here for you Damon. No matter what."

I nodded, "I know Ric. If it wasn't for you sometimes I would be killing so much more."

Ric smiled sadly. "Well us Badass Mother Fuckers gotta stick together."

We laughed as we pulled up in front of the Boarding House. "Indeed we do Ric. Indeed we do."

We drank until we passed out. tomorrow is another day. You have all eternity to try and win Elena's heart. It was only fair he tried seeing as Elena had already captured his.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! Long chapter. So thanks for all the reviews, please keep 'em coming.<strong>

**Sorry for any spelling/Grammar mistakes, I should be updating more now that my exams are finished.**

**Songs that influenced me this chapter. **

**Edge of night- Lord of the Rings**

**I was wrong- Sleeperstar**

**Phoenix- 1901**

**Please check em all out they are pretty amazing and fit well with some of the scenes.**

**Review!**

**-ASH :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Only Time

**Okay so here's another chapter thanks for your reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER- Sadly I don't own TVD, cause if I did things would be VERY different.**

**Chapter 8- Only Time**

**Damon's POV**

I woke up the next morning, due to Ric's snoring. Which, by the way, I think he should get checked out, cause I don't think humans are supposed to snore like that. I rolled off the couch and headed up to my room because I need a shower as soon as possible.

I walked into my room, stripping my blood covered clothes as I went. I turned on the shower, and stood under the stream of scalding hot water, thinking about the events that had happened over the last few days.

Firstly. The most important thing at the moment for me. Katherine. Not because I'm going to run to her because Elena's rejected me. Again. Nope purely because it was Katherine, the ice queen of bitches from Bulgaria. She was obviously here for something because nobody comes to this forsaken place without a reason. Also she was powerful and I don't want her to kill anyone, especially not Elena.

Two. Elena was now a vampire. Man did that sound weird to say that. She is probably exploding with emotions right now, but mostly blood-lust and she had already killed at least two people in her first 30 minutes of being a vampire. That was the last thing we needed more dead bodies. Now I had to teach her control because St. Stefan cannot possibly help her in that way, considering his control is as strong as an ant carrying a lot of groceries. Weak.

Three. Elena was with Stefan but in the last couple of days I have managed to make her to cheat on Stefan at least twice. Only to have her tell me to stick my feelings where the sun don't shine, that she doesn't have any feelings for me and that she'll never choose to be with me. Yet she enjoyed making out with me and exchanging blood so whenever she felt like it we could have a little bit of fun.

Lastly. I was a mess. I know I've hit a low when I can admit this. How did I feel though, my mind seems to be coping, and if I can just keep up this façade I've had for the last year, then i'll be okay. No one will know. But my heart was aching so badly, I die a thousand time just so I'd have some hope, so relief from this pain. I could flip that switch but I just couldn't because of her.

Sighing, I turned of the shower grabbed a towel and tied it around my waist before going to my drawers to get some jeans. I had just picked some when I suddenly felt someone's presence in my room. I sniffed and relaxed it was only Elena. Sometime during the night she had obviously came through here to get something.

I pulled of my towel and that's when I heard the scream. "Holy shit!"

I turned around, shocked. "Why the hell are you in my bed Elena?"

She opened and closed her mouth gaping like I fish.

"Well?" I pulled on my jeans, and walked over to her.

"I-

Suddenly my door burst open and Stefan barrelled through, Alaric following with stakes at the ready. "What's happening!" Stefan shouted

"Is it Katherine!" Alaric exclaimed, his shirt half buttoned up.

I rolled my eyes, as Elena cleared her throat. "No nothing like that, I just got a bit of a fright."

"Join the club" I muttered.

"What scared you? I thought you were being murdered. Or worse." Stefan threw Damon a dirty look.

This time Alaric rolled his eyes, "Stefan I doubt Damon would even try to rape Elena."

"Uh no one said anything about rape Ric." Elena giggled.

"So back to the matter what happened."

How to put this?

"Me and Ric were out last night we got a little drunk and I came up her to freshen up."

Stefan looked at me quizzically, whilst Ric looked at us in horror. Seriously does Stefan really not realise, what happened? Or is he just doing this so I'll tell him.

"Stefan, Damon had a shower and I was sleeping in here and I saw him, naked." Elena blushed furiously. Man did that make her look cute.

Wait a minute I don't say things like cute!

"What? Oh my Gosh Damon, did you see her and think oh look there's Elena lets harass her."

What? "What Stefan? No of course not, if anything I'm the one who was harassed, I mean she was-"

"Screaming. Right in his face." Elena cut me off, apparently she didn't want Steffie to know she was ogling at my body.

"Oh okay then. Alaric, Elena would you like something to eat?" Ah, there it was whipped Stefan, as soon as Elena said leave he did.

"Sure. Let me just apologise to Damon to sleeping in his room and screaming at him."

Stefan nodded and headed down the stairs with Ric. The minute they were out of sight Elena shut the door and put on some music. Oh so she wanted privacy did she?

"Elena, do you want to talk to me?" I smirked

She looked at me with lust in her eyes. " Are you trying to torture me Damon?"

"Perhaps." I teased

She stared at my chest. Slowly she reached out and traced my six pack. "Your beautiful Damon."

I swallowed, "Elena." I chocked out, "What are you trying to do to me?"

She licked her lips and looked at me. She put a hand in my hair, and pulled me towards her.

"Elena. We can't." Why was she doing this?

"Just one kiss Damon. Please, I'm begging you." She whimpered.

Oh god. I am screwed. Subconsciously I licked my lips. Her own were so full and lusciously pink. As she said it was only one kiss. Right?

The moment our lips touched fireworks were exploding behind my eyelids. I groaned as she nibbled my bottom lip. I traced my tongue over her lips, she moaned my name and opened her mouth. Our tongues battled and she pulled my hair, forcing my head back. I kissed her throat and collar bone. Biting and sucking as I pushed her against the wall.

She practically purred with satisfaction as I pulled off her shirt. Hungrily she stared at my neck, her face started to get veins around her eyes, her canines grew longer and her whole eye became dark. She was so beautiful. That was until her blood-lust became our own personal cock- blocker.

She viciously attacked my neck, tearing at my throat. I tried to muffle my cries, but it was actually painful. My vision started to become foggy. "Elena, stop." I pleaded.

She hushed me, "I'm so hungry Damon. And you taste so good."

Uh- oh. "Elena Stop! Elena your going to kill me! Elena no! Elena Stop!"

All of a sudden she drew back. Horror marring her features. She started to sob. "Damon. Oh-h my god. I'm So s-s-sorry."

She bit her wrist, but as she brought it to her mouth, it healed. "What?" She whispered to herself. She started to hack her arm with her teeth. Trying to get her wounds to stay open so she could give me blood.

Somehow I found the strength to grab her, get her top back on and race down to our cellar for blood bags. I drank mine quickly and rocked Elena in my arms while she drank hers.

"Damon. I'm sorry. So sorry. Forgive please." She cried

I shushed her and kissed her forehead, "Hey it's okay Elena. I'm healed and if you did kill me I would've came back. I promised you that didn't I ? That I'll never leave you again?"

She nodded, "Damon?"

"Hmm."

"Will I ever get better at it?"

I chuckled, "Depends what you need to improve on."

"Everything. The blood-lust, the whirlwind of emotions, the urge to kiss you when I see you?"

That was a difficult question. " Of course, over time it will be like riding a bike, once you can do it, It'll never go away from you, and over time you'll get better and better at it. Being a vampire, is hard but when your with the right person, all that hunger your feeling,all those emotions. They just disappear, because the love you have for them it's more powerful than anything you have ever felt."

She looked up at me, "Is that how I make you feel Damon?"

Was it? I sat and thought about it. Yes, I suppose she did. Right now all I could feel was love. It soothed me and surrounded the two of us. Like a warm blanket sheltering us from the snow. I hadn't ever felt this way before, not even as a human. This love pulsed through me, and warmed me up. It made me feel like I had found the reason I had turned.

"Your smiling, Damon. So I guess that's a yes?"

Was I smiling. Sure enough I was. "Yes Elena. That's how you make me feel."

Then silently we both got up and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

**Elena's POV**

"Elena! Hello are you in there?" Asked Caroline waving a hand in front of her.

I had been so lost in thought that I didn't even know what she was talking about. "Sorry Caroline, I'm just really out of it today. What did you ask me?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go shopping with me and Bonnie."

I groaned and pulled a face. " I dunno Care. Me and Bonnie aren't on the best of terms right now."

"Please Elena. I'll be the peace keeper and I'll treat you to lunch!"

I sighed. "Fine, come pick me up."

I could practically see her right now doing a little victory dance. "Ok! I'll pick you up in Half an hour.

With that she ended the call and I put my phone down and started to make Stefan's bed. Once that was done I walked downstairs to the parlour. Damon was sitting drinking bourbon staring into the fire. I cleared my throat. "Where's Ric and Stefan?"

"Ric went to yours and St Stefan is out killing Bunnies," He replied without looking at me.

"Good because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ugh! Again, is this about what I said in the cellar or what happened in the bedroom, because that was all you sweetheart."

"Not really but, I'm sorry for earlier Damon, I lost it and I need to stop torturing you and myself. So we can't do that ever again."

"That's what you said Last time." He said bluntly

"Well this time I mean it. Okay?"

"Fine Elena. So how can I help you. Need some vampire 101?"

I took a deep breath ready for the consequences for what I was going to say. "No Damon I came down here because I wanted to tell you something. Something huge, that could change our relation ship forever."

He started to rise out of his chair and face me. He gulped , "What Elena?"

I shut my eyes and started to walk towards him, he walked towards me and we met in the middle of the room. I stared into his blue eyes, getting lost, they were like vast oceans and I was a tiny boat. The gentle was lulling me to sleep.

"I remember Damon."

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! There ya go folks Chapter 8. a lot of damon but I wanted to explore him a little more. But Man this is a long one. My longest I think. But please review and check out my other stories. Thank you!**

**-ASH**

**Songs that influenced me.**

**Brian Reitzell and Alex Heffes – End**

**Fever Rey- The Wolf**

**Audiomachine- Eternal Flame**

**IN THAT ORDER**


	9. Chapter 9 Betrayal

**OK so I have updated nothing in a few months. I have had no computer therefore; I have lost all my files on my stories. So hopefully this update will satisfy you, till I can figure out exactly what was going on. Thanks for all hanging in there.**

_**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TVD, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. SADLY….**_

_Previously__- I __took a deep breath ready for the consequences for what I was going to say. "No Damon I came down here because I wanted to tell you something. Something huge, that could change our relationship forever."_

_He started to rise out of his chair and face me. He gulped , "What Elena?"_

_I shut my eyes and started to walk towards him, he walked towards me and we met in the middle of the room. I stared into his blue eyes, getting lost, they were like vast oceans and I was a tiny boat. The gentle waves lulling me to sleep._

_"I remember Damon."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Betrayal<strong>

**Elena POV**

Damon froze. In fact, I think he stopped breathing, because I was the only thing breathing in the room. An awkward silence settled over us. I cleared my throat, "Damon, please say something."

He blinked and looked at me with a pained expression. "Like what? How I don't regret how I compelled you? How it would have changed our relationship? How ridiculously _guilty _I felt for betraying your trust. WhatElena? What _can _I say?"

What did I want to hear? Frowning, I shook my head. "I don't know Damon. I just feel betrayed. To have hidden this from me is huge! It feels, Damon- It feels like I don't know the real you."

There I said it. I walked over to the bar to get some bourbon. Did I really know Damon? I already knew he was extremely complex, that he never told anyone the full truth about him. I gulped down a shot and poured myself another. Was he lying about anything else?

Suddenly I felt his presence beside me. He lightly cradled my face between his hands, "You do know the real me, Elena. You know that I'm the selfish, bad brother who always gets chosen last. Who has had his heart ripped out a million times over, but keeps coming back. You know that I would _die _for the people I love, and I would do the right thing. Just because I may keep secrets from you, it doesn't mean you don't know me! It just means that, sometimes, to love someone you have to learn about them along the way. That's how true love survives because it learns about those faults and love overpowers them."

He kissed my forehead and began to walk out. "Damon!" I called after him, he turned around.

"Yes Elena?"

"Thank you. For making me understand why you do, what you do. It's just love." We smiled at each other, before he walked out. I put my head in my hands, life is so difficult now. Sometimes, I just wanted the hands of time to turn back to when I was younger and I didn't know anything about the supernatural and I had parents and Jenna and a normal life.

The shrill ringing of my phone interrupted my train of thoughts. I quickly looked at the caller I.D. _Caroline? _What did she- oh yea, she was supposed to go shopping with her friends. Do something normal for one day. "Caroline. What's up?"

On the other end of the line she scoffed, "What's up! Your late, that's what's up! What were you doing in there with Damon? Writing a book, Arguing? Probably the second because he came out of here looking like someone just staked him."

Rolling my eyes I gathered my jacket and purse. "We were just talking Care. Now I'll be there in…" I vamp sped out the door and to the car, whilst hanging up. "Now!"

Climbing in the front seat, I waved 'hello' to Bonnie and we made our way to the mall.

* * *

><p>"Right! That's it! I am fed up with you two not talking to each other! What are you three?" Caroline exploded as me and Bonnie refused to talk to each other… again.<p>

Bonnie muttered something under her breath.

"What?"

Bonnie sighed, "I said, I'm just finding it hard."

I laughed, "You are? How do you think I feel? I am just so confused right now and your not helping me Bon. Your my friends and I need you to support me!"

"Listen Elena, I understand but I'm just so scared that you'll listen to Damon and you'll do stupid things!" Bonnie Exclaimed.

Caroline nodded. "Elena she's right. Damon is a bad influence, seriously. Don't trust him."

Now they were really annoying me, but I kept calm and tried to understand, "I do trust him, because he's my friend, okay? I won't become a ripper, Stefan will teach me how to feed from animals and I'll be fine."

Bonnie hugged me. "I understand just don't fall for Damon's tricks. He'll just lie to you to get what he wants."

"She's right, I mean look what he done to me and many other poor innocents in this town." Caroline chipped in.

"That's enough!" I clenched my hands into a fist, they _would not _talk about Damon this way. "You don't even know him! You don't understand why he does those things. You don't know anything about him!"

"And you do?"

I hissed at Bonnie and for a second I seen a flicker of something across her features. Anger? Hate? Disgust? Betrayal? Caroline shushed me and pulled me into her arms. "Okay, Elena you need to calm down. Take deep breaths and calm the hell down. We are in a busy shopping mall you can't just go flashing your fangs!"

I gulped, and complied. I felt my fangs retract. "I would like to go home now Care. Please." I desperately tried to fight back the tears burning my eyes. "And for the record, I know him better than any of you ever will. He would die for all of us without second guessing it. He would give us all a second chance if we asked for it. He is one of the most selfless people I have ever met. Can you say the same?"

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

I drove to the grill, and sat myself down next to Alaric and Stefan. I waved the barman over, "Bourbon on the rocks, please." I turned to Ric, "You want anything?" He shook his head and full raised his glass. I turned to boy wonder, "Steffie would you? Oh wait, your only seventeen. Oh well."

He growled, and I just smirked. "So, any news on Katherine?"

Stefan and Ric both shook their heads. "Damon, this is Katherine. She's probably in some motel outside of town, sexing it up with some guy."

Ric sipped his drink, "How you jealous Stefan?"

I laughed and Stefan frowned, "No, just putting things into context."

"So what motel is she staying in, oh broody one? Where on the outside of town is she?" Time to see if they had picked up any information.

"Well on this morning's news there was something about a killing, on the outskirts of the town just two miles west of here." Ric offered

Stefan shook his head, "Maybe her. As for the motel, I have no idea. Also we have no clue about what she came here for."

I sighed sometimes, his stupidity really astounded me. "Well I hardly think Katherine would leave a mess, unless she was trying to send a message. As for the motel, I know it, stayed there when I was hiding out from Stefan. And really Stefan you _still _cannot see what is staring you in the face. You! She probably came for you! Or it's something to do with her great, great, great-granddaughter."

"Who's pretty fine. She's pretty fine!" Alaric sang. We all turned to stare.

"The hell dude, she's like your step-daughter!" Stefan shouted

Alaric face palmed, "It's a song, by Busted called year 3000? Ever heard of it?"

I scoffed, "Uh no, I don't listen to that pre-teen shit."

Stefan looked thoughtful before jumping up. "Oh YEAH! I know that song! It used to be my favourite!" He then started to sing it

Now I faced palmed. He should not be my brother, I was way too cool for him. "Ok! I get it! Now please back to the matter at hand."

Stefan sat down, blushing. "Sorry."

Ric chuckled, "Want to get a strawberry milkshake Steffie? I'm seeing pig tales, girl of about eight or nine."

Stefan lightly shoved him. "Alright I get it, no Busted."

I nodded, "In fact, no music talk what so ever until we figure out what the hell Katherine wants."

Ric sat up straighter all of a sudden. "What if, it's for you guys? I mean, she kind of sees you as pets probably, I mean you helped her hand and foot for a few years. It's got to be some form of getting you guys."

We all sighed and silence settled over us till my cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Damon."

I froze, "Katherine, why do you have Elena's phone?"

Stefan and Alaric started to get up. "Oh you know came over to a visit and decided that I need your attention, so I gagged and bound Elena and knowing you and Stefan are her beck and call you would be her knights in rusty armour."

We jumped in my car, "You better not hurt her Katherine or you will pay."

Just before I hung up I heard her laugh and say, "Oh you will pay, soon"

Stefan turned to me, "What does she mean we'll pay?"

I shook my head, "I really don't know Stefan."

But God help us when we do…

* * *

><p><strong>OK. So I hope that this was okay, now the plot is beginning to unravel. The big question is what does Katherine want? It's not like season two, because she wants something very different…. Sorry for any mistakes I have not got a beta. ReviewsConstructive criticism are welcome! Merci! :D **

**-Ash**

**SONGS**

**We aspire- Amy Stroup**

**We got it all- Right the Stars**

**Eledgy- Lisa Gerrard & Patrick Cassidy**

**And for those who don't know it, Year 3000- Busted**


End file.
